


public naps

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, and niall sleeps a lot, harry works at a bakery, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry works at a small town bakery and for the past month niall has been taking naps that last for hours at the same table where the sunlight comes through the window at just the right angle to make him look like an angel.</p><p>one day harry decides to leave him a treat, if nothing more for being something beautiful to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1

harry presses his face into niall's shoulder as both him and his own mum let out a loud laugh. he's cursing his boyfriend out under his breath, he'd never go at his own mum of course, and niall just keeps on laughing. he couldn't really find it in himself to be upset though, seeing as his mum and boyfriend of almost a year are getting on well, no matter how embarrassing the stories told are.

"oh niall," his mother started, clapping her hand over her heart. "however did my dear harry find you? one lucky man, if i do say so myself."

harry groans and niall is grinning, pressing a quick kiss his hair.

"babe, ya never told ya mum?" he questions, and the other just shakes his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"well, you see, kind of funny. all thanks to my lazy ass sleeping in a quiet bakery with the world's cutest baker."

harry groans again, but he's looking up at niall with love and his mum finds herself already tearing up.


	2. .2

it's around 1:30 when harry hears the bell hung above the door jingle. he doesn't look over, too busy with trying to organize the freshly baked rolls on the plate in front of him. he wanted it to be perfect; because his rolls were perfect, so he couldn't let appearance keep people from letting their tongues be blessed with the taste.

he does, however, find it a bit weird that the newly entered person hadn't come up to the counter. so after he examined his own handy work for a few moments longer, he scanned over the room, and-- oh.

it was him. the same blond who would curl himself up in the most awkward of positions at the table pressed into the corner where two windows met. one ear bud in and the other hanging around his neck.

harry could hear the music, if he walked close enough to where the boy was sitting.

sometimes he would pretend to busy himself with washing the windows over there just to get a better look at the boy.

on those days, the windows never really got more than a single swipe clean, seeing as harry would get caught up in the way that his nose scrunched up slightly while he slept, and the way the light made the boy look so alive, even though he could be considered dead with how heavy he was sleeping.

harry sighed loudly, dragging a hand down his face as he looked away from the beautiful, sleeping boy. it was getting a bit weird, nearly everyday (not wensdays , fridays or saturdays, harry figured out) for the past month, he would come in and sleep in his bakery, and harry found it hard to look away.

at first, harry didn't mind. but now, he was getting a bit annoyed. like, how dare this guy come in, looking like an angel, sleep for awhile and then take off. it was honestly taunting, and he didn't know why god decided he should suffer like this.

with a huff, harry went back to work, serving the few costumers who came in over the next two hours. and every once in awhile (more often than not), he would find his eyes wandering over to the boy.

there are only a few rolls left in the case, and harry makes an impulse decision to grab one up and quickly walk over to the table the blond was fast asleep at, placing it on the area where the boy's arms weren't covering.

harry made sure to stomp his feet a bit as he walked away, hoping it would stir the boy so he could enjoy harry's masterpiece of a baked good. he goes into the kitchen, washing a few dishes. he only is able to get three cleaned off before he hears the service bell at the front counter ding.

he drops the pan into the water, jumping back as some gets on the bottom of his shirt. with a frown, he drags himself to the counter, looking down at his hands as they try to ring the water out of his shirt.

"hi, how can i help you?" harry mumbles, still not looking up, well, until he hears a light laugh in front of him

fuck, it's the sleeping guy, and his eyes are squinted up and he has this huge smile with crooked teeth and the fucking light is still somehow making him glow.

and then it hits harry that he's staring. so he quickly looks away, rubbing his hands together.

"how much is the roll?" he asked, and harry leaned against the counter slightly.

"on the house." he said, looking up to only give him a small smile, which the boy returned ten times greater, and fuck, harry couldn't pull himself away this time. just watched him slowly make his way towards the door.

"was quite good. i really enjoyed it."

then the boy was gone, and for some reason harry was hung up on those last words.

he knew his rolls were good, they were the best rolls anyone could find for miles, that he was sure of.

but hearing it out of a person, who harry swears is heaven sent, say them, really got his heart thumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways the 1d break has started and im sad and love narry so!!! im writing a nice happy narry fic to keep myself :) hope yall enjoy!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ transniall


	3. .3

it's just past 4 in the afternoon, and harry can't take his eyes off the door. the blond always comes in within five minutes of 3:30 on tuesdays, and he has yet to show.

it's not that harry wants to see him because he's so damn beautiful or anything (he will admit; hearing that laugh again would be nice), of course not. it's just that he had made his first batch of cinnamon bread today, and he had the last slice wrapped up under the counter for him. harry just wanted the boy's opinion (even though the loaf was gone quick, everyone raving about it; the sleepy boy's opinion just made harry feel different, as if it was worth more than the constant string of compliments his baking always earned him).

it takes another ten minutes for the blond to make his appearance, pushing the door open with a smile that blinds harry a little bit.

"i have something for you." he says instantly, quickly moving to grab the baked good and sliding it carefully on the countertop.

the boy makes a weird noise, as if he has too many things he wants to say and they all just tried to come out at once. as soon as he gets to the register, he leans on his elbows against it, chin resting in his palm.

"for me?" he questions, and harry just hums in response,  lifting himself on the back counter, his ankles crossing over one another. he let's out a loud laugh as he watched the other take a large bite out of his masterpiece.

the angel boy literally moaned; and harry had to stop watching him for a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"that good?" he asks, smirk pulling at his lips.

"is it good? s'fuckin great!" he mumbles with food in his mouth, and harry excuses himself for a moment to get the boy a glass of water; he would have gotten him a fancier drink but the lack of knowledge of what the other likes stopped harry from doing so (even if he's sure that his eyes would light up no matter what drink harry prepared for him because everything harry mixes up is, like always, the best).

"so good." the blond groans, drawing out the o's in both words.

harry has a grin that's mirroring the beautiful boy's own.

"thank ya so much, uh..." he says after chugging the glass of water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"my name's harry." he practically announces, handing over a napkin to the boy, who quickly nods in thanks.

"harry, i like it." the boy says the baker's name a few more times (harry feels a bit dizzy, his hands getting sweaty and his stomach flips at the way his name just falls off the other's tongue), as if he were testing it out.

"and yours?" harry huffs, and the boy laughs loudly, one the fills up the whole room along with harry's heart.

"it's niall. niall horan." he states, ingoing the napkin given to him and wiping his hands on his pant leg and sticking out for harry to shake (harry has to quickly wipe his hand on his own pants as well, not wanting niall to know he's sweating from a simple introduction).

the hand shake is over but their hands are still clasped together, both grinning at one another.

"the name suits you." harry says after a moment, ducking his head away from niall, pulling his hand back with him.

niall let's out a small laugh again, mumbling a thank you.

there's silence again, as harry cleans up the small mess on the counter, and when he turns around niall is dropping five pounds into the tip jar.

the boy with longer hair went to say thank you, but niall began to speak.

"not going to lie," he starts, a sheepish look on his face. "but i'd really like to take me nap now."

harry shoos him off the counter with a roll of his eyes, having to hold back a dreamy sigh as niall walked over to his usual table, right into the sunlight that just wrapped around him in all the right ways.

"sweet dreams, niall." he hums, casting a glance over to him as he curls up in the chair.

"be even sweeter if you make an appearance." he yawns, and harry almost drops the tray in his hands, his face heating up with a grin (niall's grinning too, as he falls asleep).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao nice one niall  
> im already miss them but they deserve the break so bad :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @transniall


	4. .4

when thursday rolls around, the bakery is packed, harry being the only person there at the moment. surprisingly, others do work there, but harry has been there five years so he's alone most of the week. his friend liam (who's called an early break seeing as his boyfriend showed up out of the blue; harry's cursing him) comes  in to help around the busy hours.

he can't complain, it's a fulltime job, and a good one at that. he's not a student, never saw himself as a collage man. his family will always say in hushed tones that he's only nineteen, that he can still go back to school. and every time harry just shakes his head with a laugh.

the bell above the door rings and harry can't spare a second to see who's walked in (all his free ones are used to check and see if niall's taken up his usual seat), there's change scatted on the counter, and he keeps mumbling apologies for taking so long to count it out.

if harry were fourteen and in this situation, he'd have to excuse himself and go cry it out in the back, the owners always comforting him and taking care of the issue.

they aren't here though, and harry's hands are staring to shake and the lady in front of him is huffing and tapping her foot loudly. harry knows it's coming, and he's holding his breath because breathing is becoming too hard. he can't speak so he quickly holds up a finger, marching himself into the back room.

once liam's in sight, waving his boyfriend off from the back door after one last kiss, he turns and makes eye contact with his friend.

even if harry could find words to say, he didn't need to. liam was quickly sitting harry down on the ground and then making his way to the counter up front.

"you're okay harry, everything is okay, especially you." is all liam had said to him. and that's enough to keep him off the edge.

he's wringing at the bottom of his shirt when liam opens the door with a sigh.

"i'm sorry harry. but there's this costumer who's demanding to see you. the rush is over, only him now." liam's sighing again as the long haired boy looks at the clock.

fuck, it's been an hour.

with an unpleasant face, harry throws his arms in the air, wiggling his fingers until liam helps him off his ass.

as soon as harry opens the door, he hears his name being shouted (and god, harry will never get enough of him saying it).

"harry!" the blond has a worried look on his face, watching the other slowly move to his place behind the counter.

"hi niall." he mumbled with a small smile, which put the other a bit more at ease.

"ya alright? when i came in i saw that you were up there with a tonna people, so i waited in line, so i could chat with ya and all, but--" niall is rubbing the back of his neck, harry barely able to understand what he's saying at this point, too much unneeded information is being throw at him much too fast.

"and so like i was kind of standin' on me toes trying to see over everyone but i couldn't see so i was jumping a teeny bit and then some other bloke was there!"

"oh yeah, that's liam, he helps out 'round here sometimes." harry explains, and niall nods, not caring too much of the identity of the other.

"why'd ya go? are ya alright harry? had me super worried, honestly." harry can't help to grin as niall's voice became softer at the end of his statement, leaning against the counter.

"m'alright. just got a bit over whelmed." he states, doing his best to play it off as no big deal. the other makes a face, one that harry isn't quite sure what it means, but doesn't question.

suddenly niall is hopping slightly on to the counter with a grunt, latching onto harry's shoulders and pulling him in for a tight hug (harry didn't know if it was of such nature because the other willed it or if he was just trying to not fall down off the surface).

harry gives niall a soft thank you, followed by a long sigh as he slightly clung to the other. the blond's nose was cold against the crook of his neck, but his breath warm (it's a weird contrast that creates an unlikely sensation, and harry is content).

niall pulls away, his feet hitting the ground with a loud thud. he's got a grin on his face, and harry's got a matching one on his own.

"really needed that." the baker says.

niall is leaning across the counter, and so is harry, who's unable to breathe again but for entirely different reasons from the incident before.

"ya know..." the beautiful boy starts, and the one with longer hair can only nod.

"m'feeling pretty sleepy. going to hit the hay." and with that niall is making his way to his usual place, and harry's watching him walk away with a breath still sucked in.

he only let's it out so he can curse at liam when he hears his friend laughing lightly behind him.


	5. .5

harry's wiping down the counter when zayn barges in. harry finds it a but weird, seeing as liam, his boyfriend, wasn't on shift until the lunch rush.

"styles." he sang, leaning on the freshly cleaned countertop, which made harry frown slightly. "can i have a job here."

the long hair boy simply shrugged, moving to make sure there was enough money in the counter. "come in with liam later, he can show you the ropes. you'll start off with stock, okay? just see what we need so we can order more before the week ends." he smiles as the raven haired boy shouts a thank you, pressing a kiss to harry's cheek ("no making out in the backroom or in front of the customers!" the boy with more curley hair yelled after his best friend's boyfriend, who laughed with a wink as he made his exit).

about an hour passes since zayn's appearance and someone is entering the bakery, calling harry's name. he's taken aback, though, seeing as it was friday, and he shouldn't be hearing that perfect voice today (not that he's really complaining).

"oh, hey niall." he mumbles, feeling his knees go a little weak as the blond shoot him a charming smile.

"surprised to see me?" he comments with a laugh, and harry just makes a noise in the back of his throat, not wanted to come off as a creep for knowing his nap schedule.

"could i get a coffee with just three sugars? me mornin' class got canceled, so i thought i'd stop by." the irish boy states, and harry nods quickly (part of him thinks it's a sign, due to the fact that liam also takes his coffee that way).

"so you in uni?" harry questions as he starts the order.

"yeah, major in linguistics. i've always been really interesting languages and the cultures behind them." he admitted, his tone of voice filled with a little bit of pride. harry hums in response with a smile, about to tell him that that was really cool, but niall spoke again.

"you in school?" he questioned with a cock of his head and the long haired boy gulped.

"no." he answered quickly, starting his next sentence without a pause for breath. "liam, the guy who was here the other day, is. he's doing music production. that's actually where he met his boyfriend zayn. hit it off right away." there was a fondness in harry's tone that niall fell a little bit in love with as he was handed his steeming cup of coffee.

"thanks." the blond grins after a moment, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. harry just shakes his head.

"on the house." he returned the smile, a small huff as the uni student drops a much too large tip into the jar.

"see ya later, h." niall said with a wave, and harry just laughed with one as well (niall couldn't focus in class after that, his thoughts completely occupied with the cute baker).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> hey this chpter is a bit shorter than usual but yeah. sorry for the wait!
> 
> the zingle is out soon and i'm already crying my ass off lmao :')
> 
> tumblr: dropthezingle


End file.
